The 6 Children Series #2: Forget About It
by EscaFlowneGirl12
Summary: READ IT TO FIND OUT!!!!


The 6th Children Series Digimon fan-fic#4: The Four Ruins Unite   
Part 1: The Truth Be Told   
Sarah sat on a rock, her long brown hair blowing gently in the wind, her sharp green eyes piercing the darkness souronding her. The wisper of the snow falling through the air passed by her ear.   
She shivered and pulled her her long black cloak closer around her. Why did she have to do watch again? Oh, yeah because shes the leader blah, blah , blah.   
"Here I brought you some hot choclate I thought you might be cold." Said Gareth his voice kind, who came up behind her looking wide awake obviously he hadn't gone to sleep yet.   
"Gareth can I ask you a question?" asked Sarah.   
"Yeah, what is it?"   
"Why can't my fire digimon burn you?" Asked Sarah boldly.   
Gareth looked surprised, and angry at himself at the same time. He looked at her strait in the eyes and asked "How could you tell?"   
"Well Ron told me and he is a knowledge guiniess so well I just thought I better ask sooner or later."   
"OH, well I miswell tell you. I-I-I-I think part of me MIGHT be fire digimon I'm not sure." He said frowning and trying hard not to look at her face.   
"Your a digimon?!?!?" she said looking at him in astounishment.   
"Well, you see I don't know I;m not sure if I'm digimon or if Im Human. Is there anything else you want to ask me?" he said   
"Well no not right now.You should go back to bed me and Starmon" She said seeing he was uncomfortable.   
Part 2: The Rest of 'Em   
In the real world:   
Kari, T.K , Matt, Tie, Sora, Joe, Yolie, Cody, Davis, Izzy and even Mimi who was visting from America gathered around the swing set talking.   
"So you mean the guy just sent you back here say "It wasn't supposed to bring you" or somthing like that and he just sent you away." said Tie.   
"Yeah." Said Matt frowning.   
"Hmmmmmmmm.... Have you ever seen the girl before?" Asked Izzy.   
"Well yeah just around the school and I think she was watching the band before and asked for an atoughraph but thats it." Said Matt.   
"So what did you say her name was Sarah? And she had long brown hair and glass's hmmm... I think I've seen her at my school before. Shes in the some of the same class's as me I think....." Said Sora.   
"Has she been in class latly?" asked Cody.   
"Well no, but we thought she was sick." Said Sora.   
"Well I think we should take a visit tommorrow to her house and talk to her parents." Said Yolie.   
"OHHHHHhhhhhhhh but I was planning on going shopping tommorow." Said Mimi.   
"Well you'll have to cancel it Mimi. This is more important anyways I know were she lives. She was in one of my class's last year and we had to do a class project so I had to go over to her house. Lets meet here tommorow and I'll take you there." Said Joe.   
"OK, but one question are you sure your not one of the new digidestined Matt I mean you were taken there." Asked Kari.   
"I'm sure. I doubt I would be anyways since I wasn't one of the last ones." Said Matt.   
"We've got to find out who else has gone missing, so we can find out who else is the digidestind and why can't they come back to the real world?" Said T.K   
"Right so tommorrow we will meet here, then. See yah guys!" Said Davis walking away.   
========================================================================   
*YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNN*   
Gareth sat u and looked around at the others all doing the same exept for Sarah who had to stay up the whole night.   
Lila walked over to Gareth and asked "Why can't we return to the "real world" like the last digidestineds were able to?"   
Gareth sighed and looked at her and said "You can go in and out as soon as we figure out how its something to do with those marks on your heads I'm sure but I think we have to find how to work them."   
"Ohhhhhhhhh so thats what these things are for."   
"Yeah, at least I think but well first we have to find out how to use em."   
"OK! Well can we find out soon because I want to go home and have a nice bubble bath!" Said Lila.   
"Yeah and I'm missing my computer class's" Said Ron.   
"I'm missing my basketball games!" Said Danny folding his arms.   
"I'm missing my boyfriends soccer game witch I promised to go to!" Said Penny they all looked at her in astounishment they never knew she had a boyfriend.   
"I'm missing my Karati lessons." Said Adam.   
Gareth turned to Sarah waiting to hear what she had to say.   
Sarah saw him staring and blushed she took off her glass's and wiped them they were getting dirty and said "What? Me? Whats to complain about? I mean we've got to do this, well maybe I do miss a few things but it doesn't really matter its only been two weeks." Sarah blushed crimson.   
Sarah, Adam, Ron, Lila, Penny, Danny and The Guide Gareth had been in the digital world two weeks now whil acutally Gareth had lived there his whole life though knowing all about the "Real World" anyways. Sarah the leader of the group was the only one too have found her digimon yet. His name is Firemon his spunky and for some reason seems to qoute a lot of ShakeSpere and talk like they did in medevil ages. Still many questions remain unanswered like Why did Gareth use his only pertecting spell on Sarah? Whats with those marks on there head? Who is the Princess? Will they ever defeat Emperessmon?   
"Humf. Well we better figure it out soon in the mean time whats for breakfast?!" Penny asked.   
***   
At breakfast Lila wispered in Sarah's ear "Did you ask him why?" Sarah knew what she ment and whispered back "Yes, but well its personal he will tell you in his time but I didn't ask why we are being treated specially."   
***   
"Ouch my fire hurts I'm so tierd this is hopeless!" Said Firemon.   
"We have to keep going come on...." Said Sarah walking and picking up firemon carrying him.   
Suddnely the ground opened up beneath them ,Sarah and Firemon plunged into damp darkness.   
When they awoke they were in front of Empressmon. Sarah gasped in shock she was the uglyiest thing she had ever seen.   
Empressmon closed her hand into a fist and white shot out of it.   
Sarahs very soal went into cold. The white light grasped it with all its might sucking her into the white snow. She could hear a faint laugh it said "HAHAHAHAHAHA Gareth your protecting charm ran out." It was Empressmon.   
======================================================================== Tie and the others were standing in front of the door and Izzy said "Is there always Police here?" Like he did when they had gone to the Digimon Emperors house in the first place. They ran through the open door too see Sarahs mom and dad crying and the mom said "S-s-she just won't wake up we've done everything how could it be?"   
The Police man shook his head muttering "How could it be the 6th one this week?!?"   
"Sir who were the other children that "won't wake up?" and what do you mean?" Asked Yolie.   
"Well, theres Ron, Lila, Danny, Penny,Adam and now Sarah are the 6 children that have suddenly gone into a deep sleep that nobody seems to be able to wake them.And they have the strangest marks on there forheads."   
======================================================================== "NO! Empressmon how could you?!?!" Screamed Gareth in anger, frusterration and worried. The ground had swallowed up Sarah.   
"If we don't find her soon she could die!" Said Gareth.   
"Well according to my computer theres a trap door right about here-" Ron had knocked on the trap door and he and the others all exept Gareth tumbled down beside Sarah who seemed to be choking.   
Ron looked and imidiatly saw what was happening.   
Ron knocked the stunned Empressmon hand aside and yelled up to Gareth "Get us out of here quick Sarahs in Danger!"   
Gareth grabbed his feet onto the edge of the tunnel swung his hands down and grapsed the limp Sarah and her digimon in his arms after she was safely above he helped the others out.   
***   
WHen Sarah woke up she found Gareth sitting in a chair beside her with a worried look on his face.   
She sat up tears in her eyes and started crying.   
Gareth got up and went beside her whispering "Its OK,its gonna be fine."   
Sarah sobbed into Gareths shirt tierd, weak, and sad.   
Ron came into the room and Sarah sat up abdrubtly wiping her eyes.   
Ron looked from Sarah to Gareth and then back to Sarah shrugged and said "How are you Sarah? Felling better?"   
Sarah said "I'm still quit shaken and I feel a little sick."   
Lila walked in and handed Sarah some kind of red liquid and said "It will help you feel better drink it up."   
Sarah nodded and drunk it.   
Two days later Sarah and Firemon was ready to go Gareth had told them that Firemon was there to protect Sarah and that he should do so next time. Also he was still fusing over her thought she kept saying she was fine.   
Part 3: 'Poison and Digimon'   
Tai and the rest of them found out were the other Digidestiends lived and went there. They all found the same thing the kids well acatually Teens were in a deep sleep and couldn't wake up. And they all had strange marks on there forheads.   
On Sarah though the strangest thing had appeared, a scar on her left cheek that just magically got there over night somehow.   
========================================================================   
Sarah, Lila, Penny, Adam, Danny,Ron and Gareth were walking through a dark, damp, erie looking forest. Suddenly Rons gold ring started glowing.   
"Your digimon must be close come on everybody lets get looking."   
A bush beside Lila started shaking Lila screamed and ran behind Adam who smiled and said "I think she just found Ron's Digimon."   
The bush was acutually a plant that walked forward and ran to Ron and jumped into his arms saying "My name is Renadamon, I'am your digimon." Said the green plant with ,arms, hands, feet, legs, eyes, mouth and nose.   
Ron smiled, a rare thing,he was usually very serious.   
Sarah touched the scar on her left cheek that had been from her ordeal with Empressmon. She sundennly felt weak and cold she started trembling all over then fainted, Gareth caught her just in time.   
***   
Sarah woke up again in a bed and heard Gareth whispering to Adam "Its poison I don't know what happened or how she got it in her but its defiantly poison."   
"Is there any cure?" Adam whispered.   
"Yes. But i believe its written on top of that mountain on a stone." Said Gareth pointing out the window to a huge mountain. "But its too dangerous to leave her alone just with Firemon we need everybody together. We would need to take her and that could just make it worse."   
"well, we'll have to take a chance or else she will die." Said Ron.   
"Yes, I know." Gareth turned to Sarah and saw she was awake. He started to explain everything but Sarah said in a weak whisper "I was listening I know lets get going."   
Part 4: Sarah: Star Girl   
When Ron had left Gareth turned to Sarah and said "Sarah this might not be niether the time nore the place but well will you be my girlfriend?"   
Sarah looked at Gareth in utter surprise "Well yes, yes I'd love too."   
========================================================================   
"Have you noticed Sarah has gone pailer?" Said Izzy.   
Suddenly Sarahs star started to glow. Tai bent down and touched it instantly he vanished, the rest looked at each other and Yolie said "Do ya think its the digi gate?"   
They all nodded and touched the star and were transported.   
========================================================================   
Sarah's star had started shining again they had been climbing for hours and still hadn't reached the top. But then they had to make tons of breaks because Sarah kept feeling sick. Sarah touched her head and found the star was setting off a faint warmth. Suddenly beside her Tie, Davis, T.K , Kari, Matt, Izzy, Yolie, Cody, Sora, Mimi, and Joe appeared. Sarah jumped in surprise.   
" I take it we made it to the digital world. Hey theres Sarah and the rest but there back in the "Real World" how can they be here?" Said Davis.   
Sarah started swaying in sickness and fell to the ground on her knees. The darkness was closing in on her, all she wanted to do was let in envolope her in its warmth. She just wanted it all to be over.   
"Oh, NO! She's going to die soon! Everybody stay here with her I'm going to the top of the mountain on my own." Said gareth running off with alarmmon into the bush.   
"but its to dangerous." said Penny starting to follow but Tie stopped her.   
"Don't he knows what he's doing now can somebody explain whats happening?" Asked Tie.   
So Lila went to Sarah's side and helped her. While the other teens/kids talked.   
***   
That night Gareth returned holding a piece of rock on it there was the words:   
To cure this magical poison,   
Two people must come together,   
Friends must show true friendship,   
and the crests will be revealed.   
"NO! Its a riddle we don't have time to figure it out!" Said Gareth and for the first time in his life he was crying.   
He bent down over Sarah and whispered in here ear "I love you."   
Sarah opened her eyes and said "I love you too."   
Penny, and Lila both started crying at the same time. DAvis and the others just stood there in silence they hadn't known her long enough to cry.   
Adam, Ron and Danny stood there with tears in there eyes but they quickly wiped them away they couldn't cry it shows weakness.   
Sarahs star was glowing fainter, and fainter.   
Suddenly 6 beams of light shot out of there hearts and a voice they later found out was Genaii's whispered "2 Have come together, Freinds have shown friendship, your crests will be revealed! Poison shall be gone!" Sarah's star suddenly got as bright as day light and shone giving off warmth.   
"The Star Child's Crests are: Courage, Confidence and Love. The moon Childs Crests are: Light, Sincerity and Kindness. The Sun Childs Crests are: Perciverence and Stubborness. The Universe Childs Crests are: Hope, Knowledge and Gudience. The Planet Childs Crests are: Friendship and forgivness. The Tear Childs Crests are: Joy, Peace and Grace." Said Genaii. *If you haven't read the first storie or forgot who had what on there forhead then here it is: Star: Sarah, Moon: Lila, Sun: Penny, Universe: Ron, Planet: Adam, Tear: Danny.*   
Sarah sat up, poison gone but still weak and tierd. She blushed crimson at hearing she had inhiereted Courage the Famous Tie and Davis's crest.   
Gareth looked at Sarah then turned away she could tell he was thinking about something.   
Sarah stood up and swayed then dropped to her knees. Gareth turned back and picked her up in his arms and said "Come on everybody lets get back to my cabin."   
Sarah closed her eyes and fell to sleep.   
***   
The next morning Sarah woke up on a coach in the main room of the cabin around her sat Ron and Izzy talking in there computer laungage, Matt and Adam practising singing quietly together for there seaperate bands. Joe mixing some kind of herb for Sarah she prosumed, Yolie, Sora and Mimi talking about something. Lila and Kari were giggly and talking about photographs.   
Sarah yawned and sat up, Joe rushed over to her and shooved some of the herbs into her hands.   
"Eat." She nodded and ate.   
Gareth walked into the room and turned to everyone "We will need to find a way to get all of you back. Including the new digidestends since they all want to go back and see there familys. But according to they are appearntly there but not quit there. There in some sort of sleep."   
Sarah and the others nodded.   
"And it had something to do with the stars on there forhead how they got here. Lets see well just touch Sarah's again I just want to see how it reacts." Said Izzy. So Tai went up and touched instantly he was gone.   
"Maybe it just well works now. I don't know Lila you can go next." Said Sarah.   
So Lila tryed but as soon as she touched Sarah's star a blinding light flashed and Lila screamed and pulled her hand back.   
"Maybe only the old digidestends are allowed to go back." Said Sora.   
Everyone nodded in agreement and the old digidestends went back to the "real world".   
"I wanted to take a bubble bath its sooooooooooooooooo cold here!" complained Lila.   
***   
That night when all the others were asleep and Sarah once again was on gaurd duty Gareth came up to her. "You can't keep avoiding it you said it too." Said Gareth.   
Sarah blushed crimson and whispered "I know.Because its true."   
To Sarahs much surprise Gareth's arms evoloped her in a hug he whispered into her ear "I thought I'd loose you."   
"You can't get ride of me that easily." Said Sarah kissing him on the cheek and letting go. Then saying "You should go to bed it will be a long day tomorrow."   
Part 5: Ron: Universe Boy   
Ron lay awake thinking hard. How had Sarah gotten sick? Was it a cowincidence? But wasn't it a magical poison. But some how she must have gotten it into her blood. He sat up instantly he had it! Hadn't she taken the 'medicene' from Lila before they left. No, he couldn't say that she was one of the digidestend! She couldn't be evil. But of course he had too because what if she tryed to hurt Sarah again BUT he was jumping to conclusions the poison could have gotten in there any way. He sat up and watched Gareth go to bed then ran over to Sarah and whispered so nobody else could hear "Sarah I know who did it."   
  
Part 6: If I Die...  
  
Sarah ignored Ron's comment from the night before not about to accuse one of her friend's of trying to kill her. It was a silly mistake. It had been Penny not Lila she knew it. They walked down the side of a river. Suddenly a wave rose up and walking on water on top of it was Empressmon. "You shall die now." And before they could run a wave swept over the land and caught them up in its force. Sarah heard screams from around her. And then her breath was gone. Something had grabbed her from underneath. She tryed despreatly to get whatever it was but to late...Her world went black...would she go to heaven?  



End file.
